Love Note
by Backseat Lover
Summary: It has come to my attention, that I feel I have grown rather fond of you...It seems I have made a mistake then." he said. She caught him again by the hand. "Then, Senpai, let me show you that I am not a mistake."


**A/N:** Yup. So this is a new story from yours truly XD Gr. I can't seem to start updating my other stories, so until then, I guess you'll be seeing some more one shots from me

&ALSO. This is dedicated to crackattackPOWAH XD looooooove you! Aha, lols and Happy Birthday, even though it's not your absolute fav. pairing XDDD

(I suck at writing HikaKao)

EDIT: Okay, now you say this is your fav. Pairing? Awesome. I have brought you over to the dark side!

**Disclaimer:**We all know that I don't own. No Beta!

* * *

**Love Note**

Kyouya sighed. It was about, maybe 5:00 pm, after everyone had left the Host Club for the day. He stood up and arched his back, stretching the limbs he had been sitting on for the whole day. He strolled to one of the large windows overlooking the clock tower and took in the setting sun. Kyouya relished in the silence. No more annoying plans from his best friend. No pestering, and pranks to deal with from the twins. No silently despairing over the cost of the many cakes eaten that day, not even the roaring silence provided by the taciturn Host. Yes, true natural, by himself silence.

And in a matter of seconds, his onyx eyes captured the unmistakable stroll of the one who left such an imprint in the lives of the Host Club.

He watched the one who never left his mind, make her way off the school grounds.

He gathered his bag, and was sliding smoothly onto the leather seat of his limo, as Haruhi walked past the first gate. He picked up his small black notebook, and smoothly wrote

_Dear Haruhi,_

_It has recently come to my attentions, that I have grown rather fond of your presence. You may already be aware that I am not the type to let my emotions rule. But if you allow me the chance, I would like to express my feelings for you, in a way that only two people can. I thank you for your time, _

_Sincerely, _

_Ootori, Kyouya. _

Pathetic. He closed the flap of his notebook, and instructed the driver to take him the long way around, before asking to be left off at a small park, stating he would just take a short walk to a friend's place. The driver did, with reluctance, and settled to follow a short distance behind.

Haruhi heard the small knock on her door. She peeked at the watch her father had given her for her birthday. 6:47 pm. Hmm, well it wasn't likely her father was home early, and he had a key. She opened the door to find a slightly disheveled Kyouya at her door, hands running through his hair, making it stick up a little, tie undone, as well as the first few buttons of his shirt, along with the cuff links. Haruhi stepped back and allowed him into her apartment.

'What brings you here, Senpai?"

"I like you Haruhi. I want to pursue you in a relationship."

_Shit. Did I really just say that?_

When Haruhi didn't reply, Kyouya tried to stifle a sharp intake of breath.

"I am deeply sorry, Haruhi, I realize what a mistake I have made. I will see you on Monday, at school." He walked towards the door, hand slung into his back pocket, a little shrug in his shoulders, revealing a little of his embarrassment. He was almost at the door when,

"Senpai!" Haruhi called out, lunging for his wrist.

Kyouya turned to look at her, his eyes steely and grey. Haruhi lost herself for a moment in his eyes.

"I-I, you never even gave me a chance to reply!"

Kyouya gave a small look of disbelief. "Haruhi, it is a simple matter of mistake that I have made. And otherwise, it would've been a yes or no answer. You could not miss that, even as blunt as you are."

Haruhi blushed as she realized she still held his wrist in her hand. 'I, Senpai, forgive me then. I've never done this before." she looked almost pleadingly into his eyes, and watched him soften, before regaining his cold composure.

"Haruhi, I've just made a mistake. Please, I'll just show myself out then." He pulled his wrist from his grip and continued on his way, down the hall, down the stairs, and all the way down the hill.

He had made it down as far as the deserted park before,

"Senpai! let me show you then that I am NOT a mistake." Haruhi called out breathlessly from behind him, once again catching his hand in her smaller one.

Kyouya could not help but crack a small smile at the small girl, he brought her hands and her closer to him, the cool evening air surrounding them.

_Two Months Later_

_"_Aha! I won this round Senpai!" Haruhi said triumphantly from behind her hand of cards.

"Haruhi, must you still call me Senpai?"

Haruhi smiled up at her boyfriend."Fine, you owe me something, Kyouya Otoori."

"I'd give you the world, Haruhi. Now what is it you want?"

"To see one page of your notebook."

Kyouya shook his head."I'd give you the world Haruhi, not my universe."

"Just one, and it has to be written on! And no nonsense! We had an agreement, remember?"

Kyouya held the notebook just out of reach of her hands, and one sheet of paper floated towards the ground. Haruhi caught it easily.

She stared at it, and Kyouya's eyes widened.

"Erm, Kyouya?"

Said boy, chose not to answer.

"Why so formal?"

The girl broke out in laughter, while her boyfriend watched with a bemused smile on his face.

"I do have to say though, Mr. Ootori, you certainly have improved in areas."

"And where might they be?" Kyouya asked, drawing her close, and catching her brown locks in his hand, relishing in her scent. He leaned in to kiss her.

Haruhi stood up quickly. "Well, for one, your choice of language around me has casualized greatly. You aren't so formal! And..."

He snatched the note, and succeeded in capturing her lips in a quick kiss, before letting her continue on with her rant. Kyouya rolled his eyes and made a promise never to write another love note.

* * *

**A/N: **Yep, there ya go XD i feel a little better, after my bout of writer's block. (just a little) XDDD

EDIT:I just reread this D; it seems too dry and rushed ;p ahwell.

please be kind and review! And if you don't mind doing me a favor and clicking my name at the top? There's a link to a great Ouran forum. I think you should join! /Spam


End file.
